1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of securing a hearing aid in place and to a harness for use in accomplishing such retention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for years to use various forms of electrically energized hearing aids in one or both ears of people who have hearing difficulties in order to facilitate improvement in their natural hearing abilities. Over the years numerous improvements have been made in respect of technical efficiency of such devices, as well as reduction in size and ease with which the users might make the physical and psychological adjustment required to obtain maximum benefit from such devices.
With respect to use of such devices on infants and other young children, numerous problems have been encountered. As the patient is frequently not of sufficient age to be instructed in the importance of retaining the hearing aid or aids in proper position or may be of such an age to comprehend but not obey, it is frequently difficult to maintain the hearing aid in the desired position even through such positioning may be critical to obtaining much needed improved hearing on the part of the infant or young child.
It has been known to maintain such hearing aids in position by taping them to the ear. This has created problems as children will frequently remove the adhesive tape and the hearing aid. Also, repeated use of such tape frequently creates skin problems, such as rashes and other irritations, and removal of the tape when necessary can be somewhat painful.
It has also been known to provide hats which serve to resist removal of the hearing aids. Such hats tend to be very uncomfortable when worn over a prolonged period of time and are frequently removed by the children. Also, in hot and humid weather, excessive perspiration occurs resulting in discomfort and frequently, illness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,807 discloses a substantially rigid unitary headband which is adapted to be positioned across the top of the user's head. A hearing aid is secured to one or both ends of the band. While such a headset might be functional with an older child or an adult, it lacks the desired retention power required for use with an infant or younger child.
There remains, therefore, a substantial need for an effective means of securing one or more hearing aids in the desired position, particularly with respect to infants and young children.